


cold feet, in the most literal sense

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Babe has a problem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: Babe has a problem, and Gene isn't sure how much longer he can deal with it.Written for the tumblr prompt"That's distracting!"





	cold feet, in the most literal sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girafe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/gifts).



> Written for [jim-bones-spock](http://jim-bones-spock.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, [girafe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13) on AO3!!
> 
> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

By the fifth time Babe does it, Gene has had _enough._

It would be different if it was one time. If it was only once, he could understand it, even forgive it. After all, it’s not poor Babe’s fault that he has the circulation of a snowman, coupled with the clinginess of a very determined tree sloth. Even twice would be an acceptable margin of error, because a half-asleep Babe might not have heard Gene the first time he told him to _cut it out._

The fifth time he does it, he giggles, and that’s when Gene has had enough.

“Heffron,” he says, slamming the book in his lap shut with a noise that causes Babe’s eyes to shoot open, “you touch me with those icicle feet one more time and you can have fun sleeping on the floor.”

Babe stirs groggily, muffles a yawn, and does an overall impressive job at pretending to have just woken up. Gene knows better, however, because he caught the smile Babe was trying to hide in his pillow as he pressed his freezing toes to the side of Gene’s calf. Babe can fool a lot of people with the innocent act, but it doesn’t work on him.

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about,” Babe mumbles, fixing Gene with a pathetic pout. “I was sleeping.”

“You weren’t,” Gene counters, quickly looking away for his own sanctity of mind. Just because the innocent act won’t work on him doesn’t stop Babe from trying it, and, well – Gene doesn’t want to take any chances. “You need to stop with the feet.”

 _“What_ with the feet?”

“It’s distracting.”

“What am I doing?” Babe exclaims, sitting up. In response, Gene just nudges one of Babe’s feet with his own, and has to fight not to wince at the chill he feels there. Babe has been under the covers for just as long as he has – there is no reason for his feet to be like ice.

“Would it kill you to sleep with some socks or something? You could catch a cold like that, you know.”

Babe’s lips twitch in a smirk that’s just itching to give way to a proper grin. “I’ve lived through a lot. I think I can survive cold feet.”

 _“I_ might not survive ‘em,” retorts Gene, and he rolls his eyes when Babe curls closer to him. That’s the exact opposite of what he wants, but denying Babe what _he_ wants will only lead to pouting well into the morning. At least Babe’s hands are warm, even if his feet aren’t – but with his chest suddenly supporting a full head of messy ginger hair, Gene has no way of reading his book anymore.

He tries to nudge him, hoping Babe will get the message. In response, Babe only smiles and buries his face in the fabric of Gene’s shirt.

Of course – this is probably what he wanted all alone. Babe was terrorizing Gene with his frozen feet because he _wanted_ him to put the book down and sleep; specifically, to cuddle with him. Babe’s conniving side rears its head on rare occasions, and when it does it is anything but subtle.

“Alright,” sighs Gene, allowing his book to slip over the side of the bed. “You win. Get cozy.”

“Turn off the light,” Babe mutters into Gene’s chest, despite the lamp being on his side of the bed. Gene huffs, but reaches over and switches it off anyway.

In the darkness, he is surrounded by the sound of Babe’s gentle breathing. It’s a peaceful melody, made even more soothing by the steady heartbeat Gene feels beating in tandem with his own. Only when he shifts to get comfortable himself, however, does a familiar problem resurface.

“What’s wrong with you, Babe?”

“Whaaat,” moans Babe, still smothering himself in the fabric of Gene’s shirt. Huffing, Gene locks his ankles around Babe’s own, and presses his feet to his boyfriend’s.

The effect is instantaneous – Babe makes a soft surprised noise, while Gene has to fight the urge to pull away because Babe’s feet are _freezing._ With any luck, he’ll be able to share some of his own heat with Babe, and won’t have to deal with them brushing up against him all night long.

“That’s all I’ll give you,” he says. “Keep your feet where they belong, and find a pair of socks tomorrow morning. I’m serious,” he adds, as Babe nestles further against him.

Babe lets out a sleepy human that’s probably an assent. He sounds pleased with himself, Gene thinks. He also knows Babe is not going to take a minute out of his morning tomorrow to track down a pair of socks.

Oh well. Babe’s birthday is coming up – Gene may have just thought of the perfect gift. If Babe complains about the lackluster present, Gene will inform him that he all but asked for them himself. Then he won’t have to deal with cold feet anymore, and Babe will have one less way to tease him.

Babe sighs against him, head of hair brushing Gene’s chin, and Gene can’t help smiling to himself. He’s sure Babe will find some other way to be distracting. After all, he’s certainly talented at it.


End file.
